One of These Days
by hyoukassi
Summary: Setelah dua tahun menjalin kisah cinta Yoongi memutuskan untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin. mendengar kalimat Yoongi, Jimin hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada Yoongi. Semudah itukah untuk Jimin mengiyakan kalimat putus dari orang yang (mungkin) ia cintai? BTS Fanfiction. Yoonmin. Yoongi. Jimin
**One of These Days**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam yang indah, kafe yang tenang hanya terlihat beberapa pasang kekasih memenuhi tempat ini, suasana yang romantis dan suara piano yang lembut. Bukan kah ini sudah cukup menjadi kencan yang indah? Akan tetapi semuanya menjadi sia-sia setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja pucat itu.

 _"_ _lebih baik kita putus Jimin-ah. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, kau tau banyak yang telah berubah hubungan kita. Dua tahun sudah membuat kita kehilangan rasa cinta kita satu sama lain."_

Walau berusaha untuk terlihat dingin aku tau matanya memancarkan rasa khawatir padaku, tanpa melihat dirinya aku bisa merasakan hal itu. Dua tahun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengetahui segala hal tentang dirinya.

Seperti dirinya yang berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatiran, aku pun menyesap kopi dengan santai padahal hatiku sangat sakit mendengar ucapannya akan tetapi aku tidak bisa berbohong hubungan kami memang sudah sangat berbeda bahkan aku setiap hari terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah aku masih mencintai Min Yoongi?

 _"_ _kau benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaanku hyung. Ya, aku juga tidak bisa melanjutkan semua ini dan berpura-pura tetap mencintaimu seperti dua tahun lalu. Terima kasih pernah mencintaiku, semoga kau bahagia."_

Aku tau dirimu akan terkejut mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Menangis dan memukul dirimu hingga menjadi tontonan semua orang, hal itu pasti yang kau pikirkan ketika mengucapkan kata perpisahan. Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis untuk dirimu walau ini begitu menyakitkan.

 _"_ _selamat tinggal Min Yoongi"_

Ucapku final sambil memberikan senyuman sebelum berdiri dan berbalik keluar dari kafe tersebut. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan terlihat menyedihkan. Kau tidak menatapku sama sekali tapi bisa ku dengan kalimat terakhir yang kau ucapkan malam ini. Dan aku juga tak ingin berbalik kembali untuk melihatmu.

 _"_ _selamat tinggal Park Jimin"_

Tidak ada lagi hubungan diantara kita, semuanya telah berakhir malam ini. Walau aku tidak mencintaimu seperti dulu tapi perpisahan ini sangat menyakitkan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan menuju rumahku yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari kafe, terasa begitu lambat dan hampa. Aku merasa sendirian seperti sebuah bintang yang bersinar dilangit hitam yang sangat luas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tahun telah berlalu semenjak kita berpisah dan aku tidak bisa melupakannya secepat itu. Aku masih terjebak dalam kenangan masa lalu walau hari-hariku terus berjalan, aku masih ditempat yang sama tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

Setelah seharian penuh sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri kota yang padat ini, tanpa ku sadari aku terus berjalan menuju ke tempat-tempat penuh kenangan bersama dirinya. Semuanya masih seperti dulu saat kita bersama, tempat-tempat itu masih tetap indah.

Bisakah kami kembali ke masa lalu yang indah untuk satu menit saja? Bisakah kami bertemu ditempat ini untuk satu menit saja? Dalam waktu yang singkat aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, dan membuat kenangan indah yang lebih banyak. Aku ingin waktu terhenti dan menyisahkan kita berdua untuk tetap saling mencintai.

Aku ingin seperti dulu tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kami, aku ingin bertahan tapi aku tau kau ingin melepaskanku dan mendapat kebahagiaan yang lain. Apa guna nya jika hanya aku yang bertahan, semuanya sangat menyakitkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini aku telah berdiri tepat didepan tempat terakhir kali kita bertemu setahun lalu, tidak ingin masuk ke dalam aku hanya berdiri dan menatap kafe tersebut hingga tanpa sadar air mataku telah mengalir membasahi pipi. Sakit, hatiku sangat sakit.

Aku segera menghapus air mata yang mengalir ketika menyadari seseorang akan keluar dari kafe tersebut, aku tidak ingin dipandangi aneh oleh orang-orang apalagi ada yang kasihan padaku. Aku sangat membenci hal itu.

Ketika ingin beranjak dari tempat itu semuanya terasa terhenti, orang yang keluar dari kafe itu adalah Min Yoongi. Yoongi hyungku yang sangat ku cintai, Yoongi hyungku yang membuat ku hampir gila karena tidak bisa melupakannya.

Semua cerita tiga tahun lalu dimana aku dan Yoongi hyung memulai kisah kami bagai film yang terputar dalam pikiranku, aku bisa mengingat semua kenangan kami yang begitu indah. Hatiku semakin sakit mengingatnya, waktu dimana kami saling mencintai. Mengapa aku harus seperti ini, mengapa?

Air mataku terus mengalir tidak peduli jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya, yang aku pikirkan hanya namja dihadapanku ini. Aku ingin semua kenangan indah kami kembali saat ini juga, walau hanya mimpi aku ingin merasakannya lagi.

Dirimu mendekat padaku membuat aku terdiam walau air mata terus mengalir setidaknya isakan ini telah mereda. Aku ingin terus melihat matamu walau hanya satu menit, sentuhan tanganmu dibahu ku membuat aku ingin tetap seperti ini walau hanya satu menit. Seakan waktu terhenti apakah ini sebuah keajaiban? Kau terlihat bersinar dihadapanku.

 _"_ _Park Jimin..."_

Aku mohon jangan memanggil namaku sambil tersenyum.

 _"_ _ayo kita bertemu..."_

Kenapa kau melepaskan tanganmu dari bahuku? Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu.

 _"_ _suatu hari nanti"_

Mengapa kau pergi? Kemana kau pergi? Tangisanku kembali pecah setelah dia kembali meninggalkanku dan tidak berbalik sama seperti diriku setahun lalu.

 _"_ _menunggu adalah hal yang mudah bagiku Min Yoongi, aku akan menunggumu. Berapa lama pun aku tidak peduli. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Wahhh.. maafkan diriku telah membuat ff gaje seperti ini.  
cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi author dengan lagu Red Velvet – One of These Nights.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini**


End file.
